扎克·哈蒙德
, [[USG Kellion|USG Kellion]] Chief Security Officer and mission commander |species= Human |gender= Male |height= |weapons= SWS Motorized Pulse Rifle |equipment= USG Officer RIG |vehicles= USG Kellion |hair= Bald |eyes= Brown |cyber= |era= |types= |notable= He was the USG Kellion's Chief of Security on the mission to the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]]. |affiliation= C.E.C. }} Zach Hammond was the Chief Security Officer of the [[USG Kellion|USG Kellion]]. Hammond was one of three survivors aboard the USG Kellion that made it past the flight deck on the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]], along with Isaac Clarke and Kendra Daniels. Biography During the CEC mission to the stricken [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]], Zach Hammond was in charge of the operation. In an initial Necromorph attack, Hammond tried to adhere to the original objectives, despite the increasingly disturbing events which began to unfold following the deaths of his underlings Johnston and Chen. Taking skillful command, Hammond made his way to the ship's Bridge Deck and assisted Isaac Clarke in restoring the Ishimura's guidance systems and ADS network. During this time, Hammond came into contact with several Necromorphs; one of these was secured by him in an escape pod and promptly jettisoned. Following a mission to purify the Hydroponics Deck air supply, during which Hammond was incapacitated, Clarke lost contact with Hammond for a protracted period of time. A military vessel, the [[USM Valor|USM Valor]], was dispatched to retrieve the Red Marker from the Ishimura—a fact that Hammond was unaware of. The escape pod he had jettisoned earlier was recovered by the Valor and, despite warnings transmitted to the warship by fellow CEC employee Kendra Daniels—who had been assigned the Valor as backup for the operation, which she herself was spearheading—the Valor crashed headlong into the Ishimura. It was at this time that Hammond finally snapped under the pressure and called an abort on the mission. He reestablished contact with Clarke and Daniels and planned to help everyone escape from the Ishimura, via a shuttle he had come across on the crew deck. Isaac was thereafter led to believe that Hammond was withholding information regarding the mission by Kendra to illustrate him as untrustworthy.Dead Space, Hammond's Return Hammond made his way onto the USM Valor, and managed to meet up with Isaac near the ship's engine room. Unfortunately for Hammond, the officer was trapped by an Enhanced Brute. Hammond attempted vainly to defend himself, but was assaulted and killed by the beast; an ironic death, considering that he informed Isaac of that particular Necromorph's vulnerability during their time at the Bridge Deck. His corpse was used as an impromptu hammer by the Brute, which then attempted fruitlessly to kill Clarke. Hammond's body was left on the Valor as the vessel was rocked by internal overload. Trivia *''Hammond'', when derived from the Old Norse Hámundr, is taken to mean high protection,[[wikipedia:Hammond (surname)|'Wikipedia': Hammond (Surname)]] which is appropriate considering his position as Chief Security Officer. *In a log after clearing the game it is revealed that he requested background information on both Isaac and Kendra, though the reason for this inquiry is not revealed. *Hammond's likeness and voice are modeled after Peter Mensah. *If Isaac fails to kill the Brute that kills Hammond, the game will resume at the point of Hammond's death; however, Hammond's body does not appear. *It is possible to kill Hammond at the Captain's Nest in Chapter 4. This happenstance will have no effect on the game or its storyline. *During the level where Isaac must re-route to the ADS Cannons, if the player chooses to activate the panel on the third floor then the first floor Isaac will get a message from Hammond stating he started seeing things and his head was pounding. This is likely an effect the Red Marker was having on him. Gallery File:00002.jpg|Zach Hammond in command during the Second Aegis 7 incident. File:hammondriglink.png|Hammond when he talks to Isaac via Isaac's RIG. Sources es:Zach Hammond